Birthday Special
by Zoelook-a-like
Summary: It's Aneisha's birthday but what do the team have planned? Who will return? And where will love bloom as the glitter falls? Zoelookalike's special Birthday edition to celebrate one year of 'When Love Blooms' (This is in no way related to the 'When Love Trilogy')


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY WHEN LOVE BLOOMS! I am super excited to give you my special story (That I spent hours writing) Please tell me what you think! I can't believe I've spent a whole year writing for you guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! I hope you enjoy this! **

**Birthday Special**

A huge smile spread across Keri's face. "I think we're done" She said admiring the bright 'Happy Birthday' banner hanging on the wall.

"I think we are." Dan smiled, taking a step back to take in his surroundings. There were balloons of every colour scattered across the floor, banners plastered on each wall, streamers hanging from the roof and a large refreshment table standing off to the side of the room. In less than two hours the two had transformed the dreary assembly hall into a brightly coloured party venue.

"Well done Danny boy." Keri laughed ruffling Dan's hair slightly.

"Hey!" Dan exclaimed "Tom's the only one that calls me that."

"Speaking of Tom…" Keri trailed off in a serious tone "Where is he?"

"Probably stressing about what to wear or how the gift is wrapped, you know Tom." Dan said rolling his eyes.

Keri nodded "He really likes her, she really likes him so what's the problem?" She asked.

"Tom doesn't have the guts and Aneisha refuses to admit that she fancies a nerd." Dan sighed.

"Fancies, that reminds me…" Keri trailed off, a wicked grin spreading across her face "When is Zoe's plane arriving again?"

"Don't you start," Dan said giving his friend a nudge. "Her plane lands in half an hour."

"Well then Romeo, you better get going." Keri giggled.

"Shut up," Dan said shoving Keri a little harder "You better go and make sure Tom isn't shaking in the corner or something, you know how he gets when it comes to Aneisha."

"Yeah, true." Keri said giving Dan one last shove in the opposite direction before the two parted ways.

"I'll call you when I get Zoe to the car." Dan called from the other side of the room.

"Sure, be sure to finish the suck face first though, okay?" Keri called back.

"Shut up!" Dan yelled as he walked out the door and down the path to his car, he had just got his license and was keen to show Zoe his new car.

He had polished it for the special occasion and he had to admit, it looked pretty good. Hopefully Zoe would be impressed.

Dan drove down the road watching for the airport turnoff; it was a fair way down the motorway. All the while images of Zoe's smiling face floated into his mind. He hadn't seen her in a year and he wondered how different things would be between them. Would there still be the innocence in her eyes; would the way she acted around him remain the same? Never the less, after a year without Zoe by his side Dan was thrilled that they were reuniting. Sure, he had loved having her sister Keri around, maybe not a first but as much as he denied it, she was one of his best friends.

When he finally made the turn he could see the terminal. He parked the car and made his way inside the building. Dan pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket with the gate details written on it. He searched for Gate 5 which was where Zoe would be, he sat on one of the chairs. This was it, any minute now Zoe's plane would be coming into land.

*With Keri*

Keri skipped down Tom's street, it was midday and the sun was shining overhead. Tom was usually home alone so Keri didn't bother knocking when she came to Tom's door.

"Tom," Keri called as she entered the large house "Where are you?"

"I'm upstairs," Tom yelled back "But don't come in, I'm not decent."

"Okay…" Keri said as she walked up the stairs to wait outside Tom's bedroom door. "What exactly are you…" Ker was about to ask before Tom opened the door, he was wearing a suit.

Keri looked him up and down in utter shock. His suit was tight, very tight. Tom looked… kind of hot. Keri shook herself out of her daydream.

"What?" Tom asked picking up on Keri's shocked look "Is it really that bad?" He asked worriedly "It's the tie, isn't it? I knew I should have gone with the red one." He panicked "Great… Now I'm going to look like a total idiot."

"No, no, no!" Keri exclaimed "You look fine."

"Just not good enough to impress Aneisha," Tom said glumly.

"Tom?" Keri said placing a hand on his shoulder "You really like her, don't you?"

"What? No!" Tom exclaimed, not meeting Keri's gaze.

"Seriously Tom?" Keri asked, folding her arms and raising her eyebrow.

"Fine!" Tom said in defeat "I like Neesh, okay?"

Keri smirked "And you want to look nice for her birthday party, right…?" She asked.

"Right…" Tom replied, slightly concerned as to where this was going.

"Do you trust me?" Keri asked a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Yes… Why?" Tom asked, his concern growing.

"Go and change and meet me downstairs when you're done," She replied "Oh, and bring the suit."

Tom hesitated but followed instruction, returning to his room to change into a casual set of clothes. Once he was finished Keri led him out of the house and down a few blocks until they reached her foster parents dwelling.

"Hey mum!" Keri called as she dragged Tom into the house.

"Hey Sweetie," Mrs. Summers smiled, giving Tom the once over "Who's your friend?" She asked.

"Oh, this is Tom!" Keri exclaimed.

"Hello…" Tom said, giving Keri's foster mother an awkward smile.

"Hello dear, he's very sweet Keri." Mrs. Summers smiled.

"Yeah," Keri laughed "Well we're going to go up to my room now, see you mum!" She called whilst pulling Tom up the stairs.

"Okay, but keep the door open please." Mrs. Summers called after them.

Keri immediately stopped "WOW, MUM!" She exclaimed "It is not like that, he" She said pointing to Tom "Is NOT my boyfriend, I'm helping him get ready for a date!"

"It's not a date," Tom whispered.

"It is sooo a date!" Keri exclaimed before running up the stairs leaving a very shocked Mrs. Summers and a very red cheeked Tom.

Tom smiled innocently at Keri's foster mother before running up the stairs after Keri. Mrs. Summers smiled to herself, that boy was really quite shy but he seemed polite.

"Take a seat," Keri said gesturing to a chair that sat in front of her dressing table.

Tom did as he was told. He looked at the dresser, it was covered in makeup, and he had never seen so much in his life.

"Okay, let's get started!" Keri said, excitedly pulling out her concealer.

"Wait, Keri I am a guy" Tom said, his eyes widening at the sight of the makeup product.

"Guys wear makeup too, you know." Keri said "Now do you want to impress Aneisha or not?"

"Fine," Tom said in defeat "Just no lipstick."

"YAY!" Keri yelled bouncing on the spot "Now, let's make you lot hot."

*With Dan*

"Flight 2139 departing from New York has now landed" The flight attendant said over the loud speaker.

Dan's nerves were beginning to eat him alive. This was really it; she was really stepping off that plane. He stood up to meet her at the gate, his palms were sweaty and his hands trembled. He shuffled nervously waiting to see her, waiting to catch that first glimpse.

Then he saw her, she looked different but he could see it was her, he knew that smile anywhere.

"Zoe!" He exclaimed, running over to her.

Zoe immediately dropped her bags and flung her arms around him. "I've missed you so much." She said her voice muffled as she took in his scent.

"I've missed you too," Dan said a massive smile plastered on his face.

Zoe laughed "Come on Dan; show me this car you've been talking about."

Dan grabbed Zoe's bags and led her out to his new car.

"Oh my gosh!" Zoe exclaimed "This car is amazing."

Dan smiled "You really like it?" He asked, relived that it had impressed Zoe.

"Like it, I love it!" Zoe squealed bouncy up and down.

"Oh, Zoe could you do me a favor?" Dan asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Zoe asked her eyes widening.

"Could you take a look in the glove box? There seems to be something rattling around in there." Dan said convincingly.

"Sure," Zoe said as Dan opened the door for her to climb in.

Zoe opened the glove box and peered inside.

"Hmm, there's a box in here..." Zoe said.

"Oh, really?" Dan asked "Why don't you open it?"

Zoe opened the box to find a golden locket, a massive smile spread across her face.

"Thank you so much Dan, you didn't have to buy me anything." She said smiling sweetly.

"I wanted to," Dan replied smiling back "Open it."

Zoe opened the locket and noticed a small verse engraved into one side beside a picture of Dan and her smiling happily. The verse read,

'When you call me, I will always find you.

When you need me, I will come for you.

I love you Zoe.'

Zoe gasped and threw her arms around Dan.

"Do you like it?" Dan asked.

"Oh Dan, I love it. I love you!" Zoe exclaimed.

Before Zoe could utter another word Dan surprised her with a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled away noticing the shocked look on Zoe's face.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid." Dan said glumly.

Zoe then grabbed Dan by the shirt and pressed her lips firmly against hers.

*With Keri and Tom*

An hour later, Keri was finished Tom's makeover and he looked stunning. All his spots were covered with a thin layer of powder and his dark brown hair was jelled so it didn't sit flat.

"One last thing," Keri said taking a small spray bottle out of her dresser draw "This will keep the makeup in place" She added before spraying a few squirts over Tom's face.

Tom's mouth dropped open when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He examined his face from different angles "I actually look… decent!" Tom exclaimed.

"I know, makeup is a miracle worker." Keri laughed.

This made Tom chuckle "Thanks Keri." He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Any time," Keri smiled "Now, put the suit on and we'll see how it looks."

Tom changed into his suit in the bathroom being careful not to wreck his hair.

"You look fab!" Keri exclaimed upon seeing Tom in his suit "Do you have the present?" She asked hoping Tom hadn't forgotten.

"Of course I do." Tom replied as if it were obvious "It's in here." He said, passing Keri a bright purple coloured bag with ribbon handles.

"Ooo!" Keri said excitedly as she peered inside to see a small box neatly wrapped in light pink paper and a sealed envelope "What is it?" She asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Tom smirked.

"Fine," Keri muted.

Suddenly Keri's phone rang "Oh no, it's Aneisha!" Keri exclaimed "I was meant to be at her house twenty minutes ago."

Tom's eyes widened looking at the time.

"Shhhh, be quiet." Keri said "You're not meant to be here!"

Tom tried to stay silent as Keri answered the phone but a bit of powdered was irritating his nose and he couldn't hold the sneeze in. "AAHHCHOO!"

"What was that?" Aneisha asked on the other end of the phone.

"Oh… That was nothing." Keri lied.

"Really?" Aneisha asked "It sounded like Tom."

"Shit." Tom said a little too loudly.

Keri shot him a look and put her finger to her lips.

"That was Tom!" Aneisha exclaimed on the other end "What's Tom doing there?" She asked.

A look of terror spread across Keri's face "Ummm Tom he is uh..." Keri stuttered, looking at Tom for help.

Tom searched desperately for a reason as to why he was at Keri's, and then it struck him. He started coughing and pretending to sneeze. Keri gave him a puzzled look for a moment until she caught on.

"Oh! Tom's sick." Keri said, sounding a little too excited.

"Umm if Tom's sick then why is he not at home, in bed?" Aneisha questioned.

"Oh umm he, uh, he…" Keri stuttered looking for a reason "His parents are at work and they asked my mum to look after him because he umm, was hallucinating, yeah… That's it!" Keri lied, sounding pleased with her excuse.

Tom hit his face with his palm, that was seriously the worst lie ever.

"Tom let someone look after him… Willingly?" Aneisha asked, sounding shocked "So there was no force used, at all…?"

"No…" Keri replied as Tom put his ear to the other side of the mobile in Keri's hand.

"Is he okay?" Aneisha asked "Do you want me to come around and help you?"

Keri gave Tom the 'She likes you' look and a slight nudge before getting back to Aneisha's question "Oh no, I'm on my way around there now. Tom is sleeping, like a baby." Keri said.

"Naww, that's cute. I hope he starts feeling better soon, poor thing." Aneisha said.

"Hmm yeah, poor thing," Keri said trying to hold in her giggles as Tom's cheeks began to burn.

"Alright, see you soon Keri!" Aneisha said before hanging up.

"Oh my gosh! Tom!" Keri squealed "She thinks you're cute." She said jumping up and down.

"She does not!" Tom exclaimed, his cheeks turning a bright pink colour.

"Does too," Keri teased.

"She only said that because you said I was hallucinating!" Tom protested.

"I wouldn't of had to if you hadn't of sneezed, Snuffleufigus!" Keri joked.

"Shut up," Tom said covering his cheeks "Aren't you going to be late or something?" He added trying not to laugh at the nickname Keri had given him.

"Yeah, I am but you have to ask her out tonight, Tom." Keri said, suddenly getting serious.

"But she doesn't like me like that, Keri." Tom said sadly.

"Trust me, she does." Keri said before putting her party dress, some makeup and her shoes in a bag. Along with the dress she had bought Aneisha for her birthday. She was planning on giving it to Aneisha so she could wear it to the party.

The plan was that Aneisha's mother Mrs. Jones, would invite the family around for a birthday lunch. Mrs. King had given the others permission to set up a surprise party. Once all the family members had left Keri would go to Aneisha's house to give her a present and they would do each other's hair and makeup. Once Keri had gotten Aneisha ready without Aneisha knowing the true reason behind the makeover, Frank would call them to the assembly hall for an urgent mission. The girls would have no time to change and would therefor turn up to the surprise party dressed in their party outfits.

Tom changed out of his suit and followed Keri down the stairs and out of the house, saying their farewells to Keri's foster mother on their way out.

Keri walked Tom to Dan's house before turning the corner to Aneisha's house. Tom watched her disappear around the corner; he couldn't get what she had said out of his mind. Maybe he should ask Aneisha out.

He noticed Dan's car was in the drive, he must be home from picking Zoe up.

"Hello," Tom called as he opened the door "You there Dan?"

Zoe come racing out of the living room to give Tom a hug.

"Zoe!" Tom exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the redhead "It's been so long."

Zoe laughed "Good to see you Tom, I hear you organized this little party for Aneisha." She said raising an eyebrow "Anything you'd like to tell me?"

"Umm, we'll see how tonight goes…" Tom said shyly.

"Woot Woo!" Dan whistled, now standing by Tom's side "Do you fancy her mate?"

"I might do." Tom said quietly.

"That would explain why your hair is sticking up like a poky pine." Dan laughed.

"Shut up Dan!" Zoe said firmly "I think he looks very nice, is that your suit?" Zoe asked, pointing to the bag in Tom's hand.

"Yeah, it has Keri's approval too." Tom replied.

"Must be some suit then," Dan said with a laugh.

"You better get your suit on Dan." Zoe said.

"Wait, no one said I had to wear a suit!" Dan exclaimed.

"Well I just did, go on now." Zoe ordered.

"Fine…" Dan said retreating upstairs to put his suit on.

"I better go and get ready too." Zoe said "I have a lot of makeup and hair to do, would you go and make sure Dan isn't having too much trouble getting dressed? You know how he feels about suits." Zoe added.

This made Tom smile, Zoe was right. Dan really hated suits and dressing up even more than he did. "Sure," Tom replied before heading upstairs.

Upon opening the door Tom found Dan tangled up in his tie "You right there mate?" Tom asked, trying not to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Get over here and help me, you smug bastard." Dan joked.

"What's the magic word?" Tom asked.

"Please…" Dan said through his teeth.

"Much better, now let's get you untangled, shall we?" Tom laughed.

*With Keri and Aneisha*

"Okay, now that your hair and makeup is done you'll need a pretty dress." Keri said producing the dress she had bought for Aneisha "Happy birthday Neesh!" Keri exclaimed.

"Thanks Keri, its' gorgeous," Aneisha gasped, examining the apricot coloured cocktail dress "I'll put it on," She said before disappearing into the bathroom.

When she returned Keri was stunned at how beautiful her best friend looked, the dress fitted perfectly. "Neesh, you look gorge!" Keri exclaimed.

"Thanks Keri!" Aneisha said "I really love this dress."

"I bought a new one too; can I get your opinion?" Keri asked hoping everything would go according to plan.

"Sure, put it on." Aneisha answered eager to see the dress.

Keri changed into her rose pink coloured strapless dress and matching heels. She sent frank a text to notify him that they were ready. When she returned to show an unsuspecting Aneisha her new dress, their communicators began to flash.

"What's up Frank?" Aneisha asked.

"I'm in a van outside your house, you need to come now, it's urgent." Frank said over the line. "The boys are meeting us in the assembly hall, we have to hurry."

"Just give us a minute to change." Aneisha said "We're in heels."

"There isn't time," Frank lied "It's an urgent mission."

Keri and Aneisha ran out of the house and got into the van. Frank sped down the street and then into the school parking lot.

It was six pm and the school was dark inside. Aneisha, Keri and Frank walked into the assembly hall and Aneisha felt around for a switch. When she felt one she flicked it, causing the whole hall to light up.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled all Aneisha's classmates.

Aneisha couldn't believe her eyes, she scanned the crowd of familiar faces. She seen Lady J, Byron, Rolly, Preston and even Stella was there.

"You organized all of this?" Aneisha asked, turning to Keri.

"Not me, Tom did." Keri smiled pointing at the dark haired boy walking towards them.

"Happy Birthday, Neesh." Tom said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Tom, I can't believe you did this, for me!" Aneisha exclaimed.

"Oh, it was nothing." Tom smiled "I had a lot of help." He added.

"Thank everyone." Aneisha yelled to the crowd, who in return cheered.

"I got you something." Tom said, handing Aneisha the bag.

"Oh Tom, you didn't have to." Aneisha smiled, giving him a hug.

"Just open it," Tom laughed "I hope you like it."

Aneisha looked inside the bag, taking out the carefully wrapped box first. She unwrapped it and let the paper fall to the floor. She opened the box to see a silver charm bracelet, complete with a crystal ball charm, a heart, a red shoe, a four-leaf clover and a cupids arrow.

"Tom it's beautiful." Aneisha said tears of joy in her eyes.

Tom blushed "Read the card." Tom whispered.

Aneisha did just that. The Card read,

'To my dearest Aneisha,

Happy Birthday

I hope this party is everything you could have ever wanted

And more

You are truly beautiful on the inside and out

All my love, Tom

P.S. Here is a sparkle for every second I've thought of you.'

Aneisha gave him a puzzled look.

"Frank," Tom signaled before Frank pulled a leaved and masses of purple glitter fell from the ceiling, covered the room and all the guests.

Aneisha grabbed Tom's tie and pulled him closer "I love you," She said before crushing her lips into his.

The crowd erupted into applause as they drew apart. Aneisha snuggled into Tom's chest smiling as the last flecks of glitter fell to the floor.

"That's not the only surprise of the night," Dan said stepping forward "We still have this." He said a little louder.

Suddenly the doors burst open and a massive cake was wheeled out.

"Oh my gosh guys this is amazing!" Aneisha exclaimed hugging Tom, Dan and Keri.

"What about me?" A voice said from behind her.

"ZOE!" Aneisha screamed before running over and almost tackling her best friend.

Happy tears fell from Aneisha's eyes "I love you guys." She said as the others gathered around for a group hug.

"We love you too." Keri replied.

"YO, enough with da mooshy stuff bro's!" Lady J said into the microphone "Time to get dis party started!" She added before starting the music.

Everyone began to dance on the glitter covered dance floor.

Tom, Aneisha and Keri noticed Dan and Zoe separating themselves from the crowed. They watched as Zoe and Dan's lips found each other.

"It's about time!" They yelled in unison before erupting into laughter.

When the slow music began to play all the couples took to the dance floor. Zoe and Dan moved in circles, Aneisha and Tom danced nose to nose and Byron twirled Keri around. They had to laugh at the height difference between the two. Keri, who was already taller than Byron was wearing heels which only added to her height. This made twirling Keri around a difficult yet entertaining task. Even Stella and Frank were slow dancing in the corner.

When the night came to an end and everyone had eaten at least one slice of cake, the guests filed out of the hall.

Frank drove Keri, Dan and Zoe home but Tom and Aneisha insisted on walking.

"Will you walk me home, Tom?" Aneisha asked.

"Of course," Tom said taking her hand "Anything for you."

Aneisha smiled as they walked hand in hand down the path. As they reached the corner it began to rain, quickly the gutters began in fill and their clothes became saturated.

Tom pulled Aneisha out onto the deserted road; they stood in the middle of the street in the pouring rain. Tom pressed his lips against Aneisha's as the rain fell of their head "I love you." He said, still holding her close.

"I love you too, Tom." Aneisha said as Tom wiped away the mascara that ran down her face "And I always will."

**The End.**

**So that's that! What did you think? Please review and tell me! Normal updates to 'When Love Leaves' will commence after I have finished moving house! Again, thank you for all the love and support! When I came on this site I was a 14 year old girl who was suffering with social anxiety, I expected to get hate from people because I wasn't confident with my writing but now I have done things that would have been impossible last year. 'When Love Blooms' Has reached over 27 thousand views and 'When Love Leaves' is currently sitting on about 14 thousand! I am crying tears of joy right now! THANK YOU! You have helped me though my darkest times and I now know that you lot are my family! **

**All my love, Ash xxxxx **


End file.
